


The Baby

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Pregnancy, kiliel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two kingdoms seemed to be holding their breaths, though Bilbo couldn't see why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Baby

The months of Tauriel's pregnancy had drawn to an end. None were as excited as the two parents. Kili was finally going to get see his child, and Tauriel could finally start going hunting again. The two had fought over names and finally decided that their child would be named Kauriel. It was a ridiculous name, but it was a dwarvish tradition.

Over the months, Dis had helped Tauriel through the more painful parts of the pregnancy. Legolas had failed to comfort his friend and had threatened Kili that if he ever broke her heart that he would get an arrow straight through him. Thranduil and Thorin had been angered and then terrified. Would the child be more elf or dwarf? Thranduil didn't want to imagine an elf with a beard. Thorin didn't want to see a tall dwarf with long, shiny, and straight, unbraided hair.

When the child finally did come, it seemed everyone was holding their breath. The child was larger than the average dwarf child but smaller than the average elf. They were certainly hairier than elf children.

None spoke of the child. No one released the breath they were holding.

Really, Bilbo didn't see what everyone was so concerned about. The child had a great deal of foot hair already that any other hobbit would be completely jealous of. She was sure to have her whole foot covered by the time she reached an adult, and her feet looked strong. What could the parents not be proud of?


End file.
